Many types of dry, powdered or granular materials, in particular foodstuffs such as cereals, granular foods such as rice, and powdered foods such as infant formula are packaged for sale in bulk, multi-serving containers, from which a desired portion is removed as needed. Often, the desired portion is removed by scooping from the bulk packaged container, or alternatively, a portion may be poured from the container into a measuring device, such as a measuring cup or a graduated serving device, to then be dispensed to a container for final use.
While reference will be made herein to powdered material, it is understood that such term includes flowable materials such as cereals and granular foods as well as powdered foodstuffs and non-foodstuffs.
Such manner of dispending a desired volume or measured quantity of a powdered material is inconvenient, and often results in spilled material creating unsanitary conditions and inconsistent dispensed amounts. One application in which additional ease of known volumetric dispensing is desired is in infant food, commonly referred to as baby formula. Although baby formula is available in liquid, pre-mixed form, due to economy and ease of storage, many people purchase such formula as a dry powder to which water or milk is added to produce liquid formula. The dry powder baby formula is most frequently purchased in cylindrical containers having a removable lid, which provides no means to dispense a pre-measured amount. The dry powder baby formula is then removed from the container in pre-measured amounts by a measuring device and provided to the end use container.
The related art shows no apparatus for receiving a bulk powdered material for storage and dispensing directly therefrom a measured quantity of the powder material that addresses the limitations addressed above.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved apparatus for storage and dispensing of powder material in measured quantities. Ideally, the apparatus should dispense consistent measured quantities of a powder material without spillage or waste. The apparatus should be configured to dispense the powder material into an end-use container, such as a baby bottle.